


ANIMAL

by SociallyAwkwardPeacock



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardPeacock/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardPeacock
Summary: A nonsense story I wrote in 2016. The first part has been done for a long time but one day the other parts will be completed.





	ANIMAL

WHEN I WAS A LITTLE SHIT I HAD ONE GAME AND ONE GAME ONLY. IT WAS CALLED ANIMAL AND IT WAS FOR DE PC ONLY AND IT WAS FAN FUCKING TASTEIC. BUT IHAD TO SELL IT ONE DAY BECAUSE MY MOMM NEEDED MORE COKE A COLA AND IT WAS ME OR MY GAME.  
SO NOW I AM A FAT SMELLY AND EXCRUTIATINGLY HAIRY (I AM ALMOST LIKE A BIG FEET THAT IS HOW HAIRY ME IS) 2000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 YEAR OLS. IO LEEVE IN A CHAMBER POT. I HAVE NO MEMES OR MOUTH BUT I SCREAM ANYWAY, I SCREAM BECAUSE I DON’T GOT ANIMAL FOR ZEEEEEE PC.  
ONE DAY I WAS SURFING THE SEWERS LEWKING FOR SUM WRATS TO WHEAT. AS I DIGGIE THROUGH A PILE OF POOP I FIND COPY OF ANIMAL. BUT IT WEIRD BECAUSEID IT WHAS 4 DA PS5 AND NOT PC. NO MORE THINKING, I HAVE ANIMAL AND MUST PLAY NOW. ME WRUN HOUME AND THREW GEM INTO TOASTER. ONCE PLUG IN I HIT TOAST AND BEGIN PLAY.  
GEM OPEN WITH OPENING, TELLS HOW ANIMAL IS BE CLONING HIMSELF TO SELL CLONES FOR MONEY. SCIENTIST MAN WHO IS BE DOOOONG THE CLNNG BOY HE BOUT TO CLONE ANIMAL WHEN POWA GO OUT AND HE BE STOLEN.  
NOW, NORMALLY GAME OPEN WITH POWWWWWWW CUMMING ON AND ANIMAL BEGIN HIS QUEST TO FND SPYENTIST MEIN, BUT THIS TIME WHEN LIGHTS COME ON ALL I SEE IS BLOOOD, BLOOOD EVEY WARE. ANIMAL IS DECAPITATED AND USING HEAD TO SUCK HEEES OWN DONG.  
CAMERA GO TO HIM AND HE BET VERY BERRY YREV MUD. ANIMAL SIT ON CAMERA TELLING IT TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE. ONCE CAMERA IS CLEAR ANIMAL IS ROASRING CEMEMTERA MAN LIKE PIG. HE IS SINING LAVENDER TOWN MUSIC, BUT BACKWRDSSS. HE GET UP AND WILD LAP JUMP OUT AND STABBIFYE HIS FACE. ANIMAL SCHREEEEEEC INHUMANLY AND HYPER REALS.  
I REALIZE I CAN JUST TURN GEM OFF, SO I TRY TO, BUT COMUTERERE ERERERERERER DON WANT TO, I SLAP IT AND IT EXPLODES, THE ANIMAL CRAWLING IN HIS SKIN OUT OF PC AND SHITS ON THE FLOOR, LIKE A HORSE; ANIMAL FLYS OUT VINDEW AND EATS BABIES THAT WERE ON THE SIDEWALK, WHILE HE DO DID E MUMS TRE TO BUTRN HIM AT STAKE LIKE A WICH.  
ME JUMPF OUT WINDO AND GO SPLAT AND ZAT IS DAT. OR IS EEEET? ME WAK UP IN HOESPITALL, SURROUNDED BY NURSES. UPON SEEING ME WAK DEY RUNE AWAY SREEKING. ME SEE FACE IN MIRO AND SEE WHY, I AM BECOME ANIMAL, DESUTROYEREEREREREREEEERRERERERER EREEREJRERUEREREREJREIURERERKJHEJBRHELR OF ALL THATR IS GOOD AND PURE IN ZA WARUDO. ME BLOW UP OESPETTLIE AND FLY AWA ON GYSER O SHIT. MEIN RAIN OF TERR S NOW TO CUMMEMNCE.  
AS ME FLY I NOTICE IT BEGIN TO SNOW, SNOW IS YELLOW AND SMELLY LIKE MWA. PEOPLE RUN FORM FLLLING DIAHRREESA AND PISS, FOR IT GIVE ASS. ME LAND IN PARK TO EAT BABIES, YET ALL ME FIND IS OLD GUY. OLD GUY WALKS TO ME AND IT MARTYER LOGARIUS FROM BLOODBORNE, REEEEEEEEE, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
I GO TO HIM AND MAKE HEEEM DIE. HE THROW POOP AT ME AND IT GET IN ME ETES. IT BURN AND I CRASH INTO TREE. TEEE IS WOMPING WILLO FROM HRRY PTTR, AND IT BE MAD, LIKE REALLY REEEEALY MUD. IT SMASH HEAD IN ANSD I ALMST DYE. LOGARIUS SHOVE SCYTH UP ME ANUS AND BLOOD GO EVERYWHERE.  
THE ANIMAL MAN CALLED FOR ASSASSISTASSTNCE. SKY BREAKES OPN AND RONALD MCDONALS DECENDS FROM FAKE HEAVEN TO ASSIST THE ANIMAL. IT NOW ANMAL AND MCDOLAN VS MARTYR LOGARIUS AND WOMPING WILLOW. THE WILLOW SMAHS MCDOLPHIN TO PULP, BUT DONALDMC COME BACK AND USE AXE TO CHOP CHOP CHOP DOWN DEEEE TWEE. TREE NOT HAPPY AND THROWS BEES AND MC MC. MC SCREECHES AS THE BEE VENOM MELTIFYES HIS FACE, BUT ALL MC MC FLECSH EXPLODE AND HE IS SKELELTON.  
MARTYER LOGARIUS SLICE THE ANIMAL INTO POOP, AND POOP IS FLUCHED WOEN TOILET, LIKE A HORSE. THE AMINAL IS NOW IN A SEPTIC TANK, AND SLOWLY REFORMING. WHILE IN SEPTICE TANK ANIMAL HEAR EDGE. HE MEET KIRITO FROM SWORD FART ON LINE. CARROTTOE MAD AT ANIMAL FOR DISRUPTIFYING HIS NAP NAP NAP. KIRITO KICKETS ANIMAL OUT OF SEPTIC TANK AND BAC INTO BATTLE. MC MC IS GETTING ASS HANDED TO HIM PAN FRIED BY LOGARIUS AND WOPING WILLOW. KIRITO TRY TO FIGHT BUT IS PUT IN BLENDER BY LOGARIUS AND TURNED INTO SMOOTHIE. THIS ONLY MAKE HIM BETTER AS NW HE ISH LIQUID AND NO BOUND BY LIMIT OF THE UNIVERSE. OR HE WOULD IF ASTALOS FROM MONSA HUNTA DID NOT DRINK HIM. ASTALOS MAKE ANIMAL BLOW UP WITH ELECTRIC AND ANIMAL IS BACK TO SWQUR ONE WITH BULLSHIT MUSHROK POISONING TO BUUT.  
ANIMAL WAKE UP IN NEW HOSPITAL, NURSES FROM SILENT HILL THROW ROCKS AT HIM AND SAY EAT OR WE ALL DIES HORRIBLY AT THE HANDS OF SHUTEN DOJI THE ONI. BUT THE ANIMAL NO WANT TO EAT ROCKS, HE WANT TO EAT HUMAN! HE LUNGES AND SWALLOW ALL 20,000 NURSES WHOLE LIKE A SNAKE. CELING EXPLODE AND ONI KING SHUTEN DOJI FALL IN WITH ONI HOARD BEHIND HIM. SHUTEN DOJI SHOOT ANIMAL AND ANIMAL MUST GO QUESTING IN THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD SPACE OF ONI KING SHUTEN DOJI.  
ANIMAL WAKE UP FROM TERRIBLE NIGHT MORE, ONLY IT NOT NIGHTMATRIX FOR HE IS STILL. IN THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD SPACE AND NOW MUST EAT HIS WAY THROUGH HOARDS OF ZUMBIES WHO JUST WANT TO DANCE AND PARTY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY BUT ANIMAL NO LIKE THAT SO HE JST KILL ALL OF DEM ANSD MAE THEM SUPFFER AT HIS HANDS.  
MAGICIAN TYPE 0 APPEARS OUT OF FLLOR AND SETS ANIMAL ON FIEER, ANIMAL JUMP OUT WINDO AND ENDS UP IN THE MOONSIDE LAKE FROM BLOODBORNE. ROM THE VACUOUS SPIDER DON’T GOT TIME FOR ANIMALS SHIT AND SEND HER SPIDER MINIONS AT HIM.  
ANIMAL RESPONDS BY SUMMONING HOARD OF YELLOW DEPICABLE ME MINIONS TO FIGNT THE SPIDERS. DEPITE THEIR BEST EFFOR THEY ALL DIE HORRIBLY AND ANIMAL IS LOADED INTO CATAPULT AND SENT TO THE MOON.  
A N I M A L IS FLYING THROUGH SPACE AND FARTING STARS ALL THE WAY. HE SEES MOON AND IT HAVE FACE. ANIMAL HAS TO FIGHT MOON TO LAND ON MOON. MON FIRE SHIT AT ANIMAL AND AN9MAL THROWS PAPER PLATES ANT MOON. MOON SCRWEMES AND DIES.  
ANIAM LAND ON MOON SAFELY BY CRASHIGN INTO THE MOONS ESYE BLOWING IT UP FOR ALL ETERNITY. ONCE ON MOON ANIMAL BEGINT TO EXPLORE AND FIND ALL KIJDS OF WEIRD PLANTS AND MUSHROOMS ON MOON. IT SMOWS ON MOON AND ANIMAL BE OBTAINING THE TIRED NESSS, HE MAKES BES OUT OF HIS SKEEN AND GOES TO SLEEP ON IT. STAR PEOPLE SNEEK UP ON ANIMLA AND PLACE HAND IN BOWL OF WARM WATER, BUT INSTEAD OF PISSING PANT ANIMAL GO INTO NUCLEAR MELT DOWN AND EXPLODES KILLING ALL STAR PEOPLE AND TAKING HALF THE MOON WITH IT. HE WAKE UP.  
ANIMAL EXPLORE NON EXPLODIE PART OF MOON AND FINDS CAVE OF MORE MUCHROOMS, HE ALSO FIND WIRD ACROBATIC BUTG PEOPLE WHO KIDNAP ANIMAL AND TAKE TO DEREE KING. KANG IS NOT HAPPY WITH ANIMAL FOR BLOWING UP HALF MOON, AS ARW THE OTHER SEMENITES. ANIMAL IS TO BE PUBLICLY EXEMACUTED FOR HIS CRIMES OF HUGE MANATEES.  
AS ANIMAL WAS TO BE EXEMACUTED BUZZ LIGHTYEAR EXPLODANATED FROM DA CELING AND WIPED THE CEMENITES TO EXTICTION.  
BUZZ WAS HERE TO SAVE THE ANIMAL AND WAS ABOUT TO WHEN THE CEMENITE GHOSTS ALL ASSAULT HIM AND DEVOUR HIS SOUL. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR NOW ZOMBIE AND FLYIE TO EARTH TO EAT BRAINS. BUT ANIMAL NO CARE, HE GOT BETTER DINGS T ODO, LIKE GET OFF THE FUCKKKING MOON.  
MANY YEARS WENT BY AND THE ANIMAL WAS STILL ON THE MOON, THEN ONE DAY HIS LICK CHANGESD ASD HARRY POTTER CAME BY ON HIS BROOMSTICK TO SEE THE MOON FIRST HAND. THE ANIMAL PUSHED HARRY OFFF HIS BROOM AND STOLE IT, LEAVING HARRHY STRANDED ON THE MOON TO DIE.  
ANIMAL NOW BAC ON EARTH ONLY TO FIND IT RUN BY TWO HEADED HITLER CLONE SYNTHESIZED FROM A BIGFOOT GHOST VIA ALIEN SPACE RADIATION. ANIMAL NEED MORE POWER SO HE ROBBS A CVS AND STEALS MENTAL DRUGS TO ET AND BECM STRONK. WOLFING DWN MNTL DRAGS ONLY SEVERED TO OVADOUSE ANIMAL KILLOING HIM ONCE MEWOER.  
ANIMAL WKE UP IN TOILET, TOILET IS IN HOUSE OF HITLER CLONE AND CLONE IS MAD. CLONE TEAR ANIMAL LIMB FROM LIMB, BUT ANIMAL CAN REGENEEREREREREARTE ALL DMG NOW. ANIMAL FLUCHEDS HITLER CLONE DOWN TOILET AND THAT EAS THE END OF THAT.  
ANIMAL FARTS HIS WAY TO LOS VEGAS TO GAMBLE AND EAT HOOKERS. BUT MOON OOK WEIRD. ANIMAL LOOK UP AND SEE MOON IS POSSESED BY HAPPR PATTER’S GHOST! AND HE IS GOING TO CASH INTO ZEH EARTH TO KILL DE ASNIMAL!. ANIMAL SHIT PANTS AND RUN IN CIRCLS FOR NOT HAVOING KNOWHOW ON HOE TO FIXZ SOLUTION.  
AS HE IS RUNNING HE TRIPS ON A CABBAGE, THE CABBAGE HAS A BEARD AND GLASSES AND TELLS ANIMAL TO HACK IT. THIS GIVE ANIMAL IDEA, ANIMAL FLIES TO WHITE HOWUS AND STEALS OBAMSA LAPTOP. ANIMAL PLUGS USB SMARTMIN CABBAGE INTO PC AND BEGINS TO HACK THE HARRY POTTER MOON. ANIMAL DOWNLAODS ONE TRILLION VIRUSES ONTO THE BRAIN OF THE HARRY POTTER MOON MAKINE T SCREAM AND DIE. BUT HE STILL CRASHES INTO EARTH KILLING EVERYONE. 

ANIMAL LEAVE STEAMY BATHOHUES HUPPY AND COUNTENETNY. HE OPEN PHONE TO PLAY SHITTY PHONE GAMES ONLY RIW FND PHONE FULLOFIMAGESOFOLDPEOPEL. ANIMAL NO CARE THO AND JUST EAT FOAN. ANIMAL SHIT ON SIDEWOK. SHIT COM TO LEAF AND DEMND ANIMAL EAT WOW TO GET UP TO DATE ON THE LATEST COMPITER TENDS AND TENT SALES GOING ON IN CLEAVELAND. ANIMAL GO TO CLEVELAND AND FIND IT ON FIRE. ANIMAL TURN AROUND AND EWALL-E AWAT, LEAVE MEALTY CITY TO MELT. AS ANIMAL WOKING AWY, MIDDLEAGEWOMAN PUHC HIM OUT WAY WHIEL SCREAMING, ANIMAL GET ABDUCATATED BY AYY LMAOS.  
ANIMAL SCRESAMES SESSAME CHICKEN WHILE AYY LMAOS POKE HIM WITH STICKS. AYY LMAOS NOT HUPPY WITH CATCH AND WANT TO SEND HIM OUT AIR LOKC.  
THEY DO  
BUT ANIMAL NO DONE, NO NO AT ALLLIALL. ANIMALLL CLIG TO SHIT AND GO TO MARS. ONCE MARS IS REACHED ANIMA LEVE SHIP AND SNEK INT MARTIAON CITY. WHILE THERE ANIMAL FINDS THA AYYLMAOS MASTA PLAN, MARS NEEDS MOMS!!!!!!!!!  
ANIMAL IS TIRED AND SLEEPS PN SIDEWALK. WHEN WAKE HE FIND HIMSELF BEING EATN BY AYY LMAO RATS. HE SCRTEAMES AND DIES. ANIMAL WAKED UP IN AYY LMAO CAPITAL BUOLDING AND SEES LEADER. LEADER IS IG AND FAT AND EATS CHILDREN. AYY LMAO KANG WANT TO EAT ANIMAL BUT ANIMAL SHIT HIS WAY OT AND FLEES MARS, BUT FAILS TO LEAVE ATMOSPHAR. ANIMAL DIGGS TO CENTER OF MARS AND GETS TO CORE. BOI HE BOUT TO BLOW UP MARS, WHEN HE TEEELELPORT TO SURFACE AND SEES TRILLION GOD OF DESTURCTION EATING MARS. TRILLION SEE ANIMAL AND CHARGE AT HIM. ANIMAL BEGIN TO TAP TRILLION WITH STICK TO KEEL HEEIM. IT NO WORK AND TRILL TRILL STEP ON ANIMAL. TRILLION EAT ANIMAL, BUT THIS MISTAKE FOT ANIMAL RIDE TOHMANS THE THANK N-GIN OUT OF TRILL TRILL’S BELLY. ANIMAL SACTRRFICE TAMOASS THE THANK ENGEINE TO TRILL TRILL TO LIVE. THOMASS’S SCREAMS ARE HEARD BY PLUTO, AND PLUTO GOES TO FIGHT TRILLUON. THE SKY TURNS BLUE AND PLUTO APPEARS IN THE SKYS OF MARS SHOOTING LASERS AT TRILLION TO SAVE THOMASS THE THANK ENGINE. BUT IT TOO LKLAT. TOMASS IS DED, VERY VERY DED. AYYLMAOS KANG SEEPS OUT OF CRACK IN GROUND AND THROWS DOG SHIT AT PLUTO AND TRILL TRILL. ANIMAL PULLS AN AXE OUT OF HIS PANTS AND HACKS AYY LMAO KANG TO DEADDIENESS. THIS NO WOK AS AYY LMAO KANG PUT BACK TO GETHER BECAUHDSGE HORSE DILDO. PLUTO AND TRILL TRILL ARE STILL WARRING IN BACK, WITH NO SACSAUCE ON ETHER TEM. ANIMAL PUT AYY LMAO KANG IN FOOD PROCESSOR, BUT NO WOK ETHER. AYY LMAO KING KEEP EATING BABIES TO HEAL, BUT ONE MOM SURVIVE AND SHE PREFORM OLD OCCULT RITUAL TAUGHT TO HER BY GRAMMIE TO SUMMON ARMY OF ALL EATEN BABIES TO DRAG AYY LMAO KING TO HELL. BUT IT NO WOK ETHER. SO SHE SUMMON GOZUKI AND MEZUKI AND DEY BEAT THE SHIT OUTTTA AYY LMAO AND BRING HIM TO HELL AT LAST. OCCULT MOM GOES TO ANIMAL AND SHOOTS HIM IN THE FACE.  
TRILL TRILL AND PLUTO STILL FIGHT, OCCULT MOM SUMMONS GHOST OF TOMASS THE THANKN-GIN. TOMASS GHOST KAMIKAZIES INTO TRILLION RIGHT AS PLUTO FIRES A HYPE LAZER AT TRILL TRILL. TRILLION PROCEDED TO EXPLODE TAKING ALL OF MARS WITH HIM. THE CHUNKS OF MARS FELL ON TO EARTH KILLING EVERYONE AND BLOWING UP EARTH. OCCULT MOM IS ANNOYED AND HAS TO FIX EVERYTHING. 

ANIMAL WALK OUT OF PORT A POTTY FEELING FRESH ANDS SHARTP. HE BOUT TO GO SURFING IN INDIAN OCEAN, BUT GETS EATEN BY SHARK AND HAS TO FIND HIS NOW SEVERED LIMBS FORM THE BUTTOM OF OSHEN. ANIMAL GO TO BEACH AND ASK OCCULT MOM FOR HELP. SHE SHOOT HIM IN FACE AND GO OT RELAX ON SHORE. ANIMAL MAD AND RUN TO OCEAN WEILDING FLAIL. SHARK EAT HI M ONCE MORE. ANIMAL GET 100 SWORDS AND GO TO FIGHT SHARK. SCREAM HEARD ANIMAL DYES. ANIMAL STRAPTS TNT TO HIMSELF AND SPINTS TO OCEN. H2O BOOTS OT TNT AND SHARK EATS ANIMAL. OCCULT MOM WATCHES FROM SAFE DISTANCE, EATING POTATO CHIPS. ANIMAL DEMAND OCCULT MOM HELP, SHE SHOOTS HIM IN GACE AND GO TO NERW SPOT. ANIMAL GET TANK AND DRIVE TO OCEAN. IT FLOODS AND HE DROWNS.  
ANIMAL STIL NEAD ATM FORM OCEAN FLOOR. ANIAL GETS PONY AND RISDES TO OCEAN. PONY EATEN BY PIRANAHS AND SHARK EATS ANIMAL. ANIMAL WEALLY MAD NOWE THAT HE DYE MANY MANY TIMS TO SHAAK. ANIMAL GET CHALK BOAD AND DRAW PLAN. PLAN IS SHIT AND ANIMAL KICK IT TO OCEAN. HE GET IDEA. ANIMAL TAPE CHALK BOARD TO REMAINING ARM AND USE AS SHIELD TO BLOCK SHARK ATTACK. IT WORK SOMEWHAT AND ANIMAL GWT TO BOTTO M OF OCEONI. AS HE GET DEEPER ANIMAL REALISE ARM NO DOWN HEER. HE LUK U P AND SEE PEARSON SWIMMING UP WITH ARM, ANIMAL FART TO SEND FLY UP TO SWIMMING MAN. AWIMMGING MAN SHOOT ANIMAL WIT HArPOON AND ANIMAL GO FLYING TO SEEP SEE AND SHAAK TRY TO EAT WOW. ANIMAL KICK SHARK AND SWIM TO SURFACE. UPON GITTING DERE HE SEE MARTYR LOGARIUS AND WOMPING WILLOW ONN A INFLATABLE RUBBA RAFT WITH HIS ARM. DEY SEE HEEM AND, WITH THE POWER AOF 1,000,000,000 ½ BEAVERS THEY SPEED AWAY. ANIMAL STILL NEED ARM, WHILE PONDERING SHARK EAT HIM.  
ANIML BK ON BEAHC TRYING TO FIND WAY TO GET ARM BACK FROM LOGARIUS AND HIT TREE. HE GET PHONE OUT ANT MAKE CALL, HE CAL UP HARRY POTTER MOON FOR HELP. HARRY POTTER MOON SAY HE HELP IF ANIMAL GET HIM BEEF JERKY, ANIMAL AGREE AND CONTRACT IS SEAL. ANIMAL RISDING ON Harry POTTER MOON AND HEADING TO SECRET MOUNTAIN BASE OF EVIL SHIT RUN BY LOGARIUS AND WOPMING WILLOW. HE ALMOS DERE WHEN BIG FUCK YOU CANNON FIRE WOMPING WILLOWS MIXTAPES AT THEM. MIXTAPES BURN AWAY AT HATTY PEWTER MOON AND BOI HE BOUT TO FUCKING DIE. WITH LAST BREATH HARRY POTTER MOON VOMIT AND SEND ANIMAL TO SECRET EVIL BASE. ANIMAL OBSERVE AS HARRY POTTER MOON IS KILL BY MIXTAPES. HE GO BOOM AND DIE. LOGARIUS SEE ANIMAL AND FIRE MIXTAPE MINIGUT AT HEEEEEEM BUTT ANIMAL TOO SLY AND DOGEY ALL MIXTAPES.  
WOMPING WILLOW MAD AND GRAB ONE OF HIS MARVELOUS MIXTAPES. INSTEAD OF FIRING IT HE PUT IT ON. HORRID CACOPHONUS DISCORDANT MASHUP OF BRING ME TO LIFE, CRAWLING, I AM ALL OF ME, AND LET THE BODIES HIT DE FLOOR BEGIN TO PLAY. IT NOT EVEEN MASH UP, IT JUST ALL FOUR SONGS PLAYING AT ONCE. ANIMAL HEAR IT, SCREAM AND DIE. WOPING WILLOW VERY CHEER.  
WILLOW AND LOGARIUS PUT ANIMAL ARM INTO MAGIC DOME OF DARKNESS AND PREPARE TO MAKE WORLD IMPLODE AND MAKE EVERYTHING INTO DONALD TRUMP. BOI THE STUPID TREE BOUT TO DO IT, WHEN ANIMAL BREAK THROUGH CELING RUN UP AND TAKE ARM FROM DOME OF DARKNESS. LOGARIUS DECAPITATE ANIMAL AND TREE PUT MIXTAPE BACK ON. BUT ANIMAL NO DIE DIE. HE HEAD FLY AROUND AND SHOOT LASERS BLOWING UP ALL THE SHIT. WOMPING WILLOW TURN UP MIXTAPE AND ANIMAL SCREAM INHUMANLY BUT WILL NOT FLINCH. BOI THE ANIMAL REATTACH TO BODY AND ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT MODE. BUT HE FAIL AND TRUMPIFICATION BEGINS. EVERYTHING IS BECOMING DONALD TRUMP, ONLY OPTION IS FOR ANIMAL TO ATTACH TO WORLD CORE AND DRIVE EARTH INTO SUN. HE DO DAT AND UNIVERS RESETS AND GO BOOM. EVERYONE DIE AND OCCULT MOM NEED TO REVIVE UNIVERSE ONCE MORE. SHE BE GROUCHY. 

ANIMAL SITTING IN SCHOOL ROOM, OCCULT MOM BOUT TO YELL AT HIM FOR STUPID CHOICES. ANIMAL NO CARE AND HE JUMP OUT WINDOW TO AVOID YELLING. BOTH LEGS BREAK BUT HE SCAMPA WAY WITH ARMS. OCCULT MOM JUMP OUT AFTER HIM WITH INTENT TO PUNISH HIM FOR BEING FUCKING STUPID. ANIMAL SEE OCCULT MOM AND SCREAM, HE TRY TO RUN BUT CAN’T DUE TO LEG BULLSHIT. OCCULY MOM BOUT TO CHEW OUT ANIMAL WHEN GENJI FORM OVAWATCH POP HEAD OUT OF SIDEWALK. GENJI SPEAK OF GREAT EVIL MAKING SHIT GET REAL IN ANIME LAND, IT NO GOOD, IT NO GOOD AT ALL. BEFORE ANY SPEAK, GENJI DRAG ANIMAL AND OCCULT MOM TO ANIME LAND. OR AT LEAST WHAT REMAINS OF IT. ANIME LAND IS ALL BURNT UP AND ON FIRE. OCCULT MOM TELEPORT OUT LEAVING ANIMAL TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT.  
GENJI SPEAKS OF A GREAT SKELETAL MUNSTA WHO IS EATING THE LAND AND ALL THE WAIFUS AND HUSBANDOS OF ANIME LAND. ANIMAL NO CARE AS TO HIM ANIME IS SUB ARACHNOID BRAIN HEMMORAGE. GENJI FLAIL ARMS WILDLY, IF THERE ARE NO WAIFUS AND HUSBANDOS, THAN WEEABOOS, OR WORSE, OTAKUS WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO INTERACT WITH OTHER HUMANS AND POSSIBLY PROCREATE. AGAIN, ANIMAL NO CARE, HE JUST WANT BEER AND MORE BEER. BEER BRAND BEER FOR BEST BEER RESULTS.  
ANIMAL GO IN RANDOM DIRECTION TO FIND WAY OT OF ANIMU LANDU, BUT HE HAVE NO LUCK. THIS MAKE HIM VERY VERY MADU. ANIMAL SHIT DOW AND TINK, AD E TINKING RAR IS HEAR IN DEESTANCE. ANIMAL GO TO SEE WHAT MAKE RAW, IR BE NONE OTHA DEN TRILLION GOD OF DESUTRUCTION DEVOURING A HOARD OF ANIME PEOPLES. HE EAT WOW ALL OF DEM, THE SOUND OF CRUNC BONES AND INHUMAN SCREECHES BE LOUD, BOI DEY BE LOUD AS FUCK.  
ANIMAL FILL FILL WIRH RAG AT SIGHT OF TRILL TRILL, HE REMMMBER FIRST FIG W/ TRILL TRILL AND HE GET SUPA MUD. ANIMAL FLY INT FAGE AND FLAIL WILDLY AT TRILLION, DOING 1 POINT OF DMG. TRILL TRILL STOM[P OUT ANIMAL AND ANIMAL DIE. TRILL TRILL GO TO HUND DOWN MOW ANIMU PEEEPEOLE.  
ANIMAL WAK UP IN HOESPITALL AND BREAK OUT OF BED, BOI HE MADD. ANIMAL YUMP OIT WINDOW AND HUT DOWN TRILLION. HE ASK GARBACH CCAN CHAN WERE TRILL TRILL IS, GARBACH CAN CHAN SAY TRILLION IS THAT WAY, ANIMAL GO THAT WAY. FOR BIG SKELETAL MUNSTA TRILLION BE SURPRISINGLY HRD TO FND, ANIMAL TAKE FIVE MINUTE BREAK. HE EAT SADWICH WHEN INHUMAN SCREECHING HEAR. ANIMAL GO AND SEE TRILL TRILL HATH ENTIER CAST OF HIGH SCHOLL DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XD.  
ALL STUPID PEOPLE FROM TERIBOL SHOW IN BLENDER, TRILL TRILL TURN IT ON.THEN TRILL TRILL AD D MILK AND FRUINT THEN DO A LITTLE DANCE AS SMOOTHY IS FIN, HE AD VODKA AND CHUGGED DAT SHIT LIKE DERE WAS NO TOMMOROW. AS DRINK FO ON, STUPIS MUNSTUS FROM MUNSTA museum POP OUT OF BUSHES AND TRY TO TINK OF ATTK PLN AGENST TRILLION. ANIMAL PICK OP STICK AND RUN UP TO TRILL TRILL TO SLAP HIM LIGHTLY WITH IT. HE DIE BUT CUM BACK TO LIFE. THE CYCKE CUNTINUES.  
WHILE DIS GO ON, STUPID MUNSTA MEEEEEN TLK.  
NONE CAN AGREE ON ONE THING, SKEK WANT ALL OT ATTK, HORSE WANT TO USE NUKES, BIRD WANT THROW ROCK AT HIM, SLIME WANT TO HIT HIM TILL HE DIES. BICKERING GO ON UNTIL BIRD SEE MAN POP OUT OF GROUND. IT BE CAIM FROM DRAKENGUARD, AND HE OUT 4 BLOOD AND HE BUTCHER ALL STUPID MUNSTAS.  
CAIM FLUSH HIMSELF DOWN TOILET AND HE GO TO MUSHROOM LAND TO HELP THE SADISTIC SHROOMS FIGHT THE EVEIL VEGETABLES.  
TRILLION STILL HERE AND HE JUST CHILLING AS ANIMAL CONTINUE STICK STRAT TO TRY AND KEEL TRILL TRILL. TRILLION GIT TIRDE ANFD GO TO ZZZ, HIS MIASMA MAKE ANIMAL DIE PERMANENTLY. ANIMAL WAKE UPIN ALLEY, GARBACH CAN CHAN NAT HAPPY WITH ANIMAL BEING STUPID. ANIMAL GEET ^ AND SCALE WALL TO FIND TRILL TRILL. HE SEE RILLION IN CENTER OF ANIME CITY TAKEING A NAPPY NAP. ANIMA BOUT TO TO CHARGEY AHEAD WHEN GARBACH CAN CHAN SLCIE OF HIS LEGS TO MK HEEM STAHP. DEY NEED ULTIMATE WAIFU TO STAHP TRILL TRILL, BUT NO ONE IN ANIMU LAND MEAT CRITERIA, GARBACH CAN CHAN NEED ANIMALS LEGS T O DO SATANIC RITIAL TO SUMMON BEST WAIFU. ANIMAL SCREAM FOR HIS LEGS BACK BUT GARBACH CAN CHAN SCUTTLE AWAT TO FAST. SHE MEET WITH OCCULT MOM TO DO DA RTUAL.  
USING THE LEGS AND A PENTAGRAM MADE OUT OF CEMENT DEY SUMMON THE CONSTURCTICON MIXMASTER, ALSO KNOWN AS ULTIMATE WAIFU, TO FIGT TRILLION. BUT HE EED HIS FRIED,S SO OTHER CONSTRTICON SUMONED AD THEY MAKE DEVASTATOR.  
DEVASTATOR GO TO FIGHT TRILLRION, IT SEEM EVEN LY MATHC, BOTH PUCH, BOTH KICK BOTH FIRER LASERAS AND THROWE GALAXISE AT EACH OTHER. NEITHER WAVER UNDER THE OTHERS ATTK, NT EVNE WHERTNE TRILL TIRLL BREAK MILKY WEAY OVER DEVASTAORS HEAD SPLIT IT IN 2. ANIMAL OCCULT MOM AND GARBACH CAN CHAN ARE DRIING ROND IN TONKA TRUCK TO PICK UP BITS OF BROKEN UNIVERSE (OCCULT MOM DRIVE LIKE DRUNKEN AGRY CHAMPANZEE).  
TRILL TRILL MAD AND HE THTOW ONE PUNHC MAN AT DEVASTATOR, WHO IN TURN THROWNS GANONDORKF AT ONE PUNCH MAN. GANONDORKF AND ONE PUNCH MON FIGHT IN MIDEDLE OF IMPLODING MULTIVERS WHILE TRILL TRILL AND DEVASTATOR CONTINUE DERE FIGHT. ANSEM FROM KINGDASM HATS POP IN AND YELL DARKNESS OVA AND OVA AGAIN WHILE BEATING ONE PUNCH MAN AND GANONDORKF WITH GIANT HAM.  
TRILL TRILL FIRE GIGA LAZA AT DEVASTATOR, DEVASTATOR PULL OUT DRILLS AND GIGA DRILL BREAKS LASER DEFLECTING IT ONTO THE SURROUNIDNG AREA BREAKING HOLES IN FABRICK OF REALITY ITSELF. ALL OF REALITY BEIN TO FALL APART, BUT NUT EVEN DAT CAN STAHP THE FIGHT OF TRILLRION AND DEVASTATOR. ANSEM YELL DARKENSS ONE LAST TIME BEFOR EGETTING EATEN BY CTHULUH. AZATHOH ENTER ARENA WITH NYARLATHOOTEP, AND CTHULH.REALITY IS NOW NONEXISTANT AND TRILLTION PUNCHES CTHULHH IN THE FACE AND PROCEEDED TO BEAT DEVASTATOR WITH HIS NEW CTHULHJ CLUB (CTUHLH IS ALIVE AND FGEELING ALL PAIN).  
DEVASTTOR GRAB AZATHOTH T OUSE AS SHEILD, NYARLATHOTPE STEP BACK AND WATCH. OCCULT MOM AND GARBACH CAN CHAN SUMMON GENJI, LOAD HIM ITNO CANNON AND FIRE AT TRILLTION AND DEVASTATOR.  
GENJI RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE’D HIS WAY THROUHG CTHULHG AND AZATOHGUH MAKING DEM GO BOOM, ALLOWING DEVASTATOR TO GIGA DRILL BREAK TRILLION’S HEAD AS TRILLION FIRED ONE GIANT LASER AT DEVASTATOR.  
THEDY KILLED EACH OTHER AT SAE TIME AND BOTH DISITEGRAGE. BOI, EVEWON ELSE BE SUPA DE DE DE DED. ALL REQALITYU IMPLODE AROUND AND EXPLOODE ON NUE BIG BANG.  
WORLD FORM REEEE, VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
D…  
D…..  
D…….  
WORKEOLS IDSJR UJNESTABLESI, UWNAERN TOKEJ  
SUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR101010101000010111001110101000000000101010101010000  
1010101010000101011111111110000000000111111111111010111111111111110101111111  
[ERROR][ERROR][ERROR]  
11111101111111110000010101011001111111111100000000000111111110000000101010101RGTE5BT9E48UVWN9A0UT9YE5STUV5ES8NYV98TU8UTP8WAU80VTEWU5NT48S9U9OU5YNOTSY9U84SEIBNLVIV4W98TW9875893U50QNVUA498WAURNMPT8NO9OIEY4SE9U4NT9V8Y4T9  
[EMERGENCY_REQUESTING_PERMISSION_FOR_RESET]  
[REQUEST_SENDING]  
[REQUEST_SENDING]  
[REQUEST_SENDING]  
[REQUEST_GRANTED: ALL_SYSTEMS_GREEN]  
[Congratulation]  
[universal_reset_granted]  
[pleas_wait_while_request_is_granted]


End file.
